


The blood god never dies

by piglemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Memories, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piglemon/pseuds/piglemon
Summary: Technoblade has always been known as the blood god. And the blood god never dies. Except he can, but he's too good at fighting and no-one ever tries. Its old news that whoever kills him will inherit his title and infamous voices. But techno's tired, he's been fighting for so long and now no-one is left.orEveryone techno has ever cared about is long gone and he's lonely. As he wipes out the last server he'll ever visit he re-lives old memories and makes a choice.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 3





	1. It's getting so quite

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! So first of all heres some context : techno's the blood god, and he isnt immortal but whoever kills him takes on his title and voices so no-one tries to anyways? im vv bad at explaining. Small heads up : I'm not the best at writing without prompts so this might be a bit dry at first lmao This is just a random concept i thought of at 2am so I'm not really expecting much but enjoy ig! Any kudos are appreciated btw :]

He was surrounded by empty fields and forests. They stretched out in every direction, every one looking exactly like the other, each one just as dull and empty of any life. Techno didn't expect anything else after the killing rampage he had gone on around there. The silence still unsettled him. He let out a laugh, just as monotone as always with no sign of actual humour behind it. There wasn't any humour. It was more a laugh of pure defeat as he realised he truly was becoming what people saw him as. The blood god. Nothing more than a killing machine controlled by some power much beyond him. He trudged on, ignored his rapidly growing exhaustion. He wasn't going to stop now that he'd started. He wasn't exactly sure what he was searching for or aiming to do; he was more just wandering blindly around, looking for something to do. The voices where screaming louder than usual, denying him any rest and demanding blood. He hated them sometimes. They protected him during battle and where often a usefull source of information but at the same time it was there fault that he was here. If it wasn't for them and his stupid fate of being the blood god he would still have a home, he would still have his family and friends. But he didn't, and no matter how much he wished and wished to wake up one day and be at home he knew there was no turning back time. He had made the choices that led him to this; it was no-ones fault but his. The sun had set by the time he snapped out of thought and back to real life, the wind was tugging at his hair and whistling in his ears. Deciding he wouldn't get anywhere if he continued walking on he paused to briefly search for a cave which he conveniently found after only a short time. Weeks had started going by in a blur of loneliness and he could barely remember where he even was. However none of this bothered technoblade. He was perfectly content in loosing himself far away from civilization where he could only hurt the occasional mobs. The shrieks of protests in his mind nearly knocked him over with the impact of their hostility and anger. Times like this they where beyond being blocked out and ignored screaming until they got what they willed for. In this case it was blood. Not surprising, still disappointing however, techno thought as he groaned and scanned the horizon for any living creature. There was none. Searching would certainly last for up to a few days and he was in no mood to waste that much time. It was in moments like this that he wished he was with philza. The old man could always help with his voices, in fact he was the only person to ever do that. Phil was nice to technoblade. Shame he was gone. Despite himself techno couldn't make himself pity the older man; it was his own fault he ended like that. Still the thought of hid father reminded him of pleasant memories he had savoured from when he was still an innocent kid. Admittedly he did somehow miss those times. But the memories had no meaning i without the people in them and they now felt hollow and far away. Almost as if they'd faded, not unlike the old photographs he used to keep. Key word bein used to. He had thrown them away in a rage when he realized everything was gone. He didn't bother searching for shelter as the sun slowly hid behind the oncoming mountains, instead he took a minute to build a simple house and take refuge there. For the first time in years his dreams wandered back to lmanburg.


	2. I regret it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technosad memory angst pog?

It was maybe mid june, the sun was fairly high above the small cottage when technoblade awoke. Instantly guilt washed over him. Today was the day he had somewhat dreaded and anticipated for so long. The rays of sun entering his room seemed extremely out of place compared to his rapidly plummeting mood. He didn't exactly like war, certainly not when the outcome was unpredictable. Sharpened netherite armour sat waiting for him downstairs, prepared for whatever the day may bring. He hoped it would be something at least fairly good or useful.

Oh how wrong he was. He stood atop all the dead carcasses that littered the floor beneath him and let out a perfectly bone chilling laugh. Yet he didn't feel victorious. He didn't feel satisfaction for defeating his new sworn enemies. The enemies he was just supplying with armour and fighting with earlier that very day. Screams of blood and violence still circled inside his skull and bounced carelessly of the edges as he did his best to block them out. After the blur of red and angry voices had subsided all he could see was what once was his families home. The ruins of what lmanburg once was. That's when everything that just happened crashed down on him and broke him out of his violent daze. The sight of everything itself made him feel sick with dread. He had helped wilbur in achieving this. Maybe not intentionally, but he had helped his brother prepare for the destruction of l'manburg. None of the citizens would ever see him as a friend again. He understood, he did just destroy all they had worked for after all. It could only get worse from there.

He knew that it would all get worse. He knew but watching his brother die to the hands of his father was something even he ever expected. He wasn't prepared for the sharp sting of pain in his chest when his once brothers blood dripped from Phil's sword and pooled around his father. He felt like breath stopped in his lungs as his body faded into nothingness. The so called merciless blood god felt his emotionless façade slowly crumble. That was his brother that just died in front of him as he did nothing. Tears stung at his eyes as they tried to break through. But he didn't let them. He couldn't. He'd get over his death soon anyways. That's what the voices kept telling him. 'The blood god cant show emotion, he cant show such weakness'. For once he was willing to believe them. The mental scar digging into his heart seemed to swell double at that moment. He ignored it and slowly grew numb to the burning pain./p 

That was the first time his once friends saw him as the blood god, a creature without a heart. A killing machine that showed no mercy to anyone. A monster beyond saving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapters are gonna get more interesting but i rushed this so ye, fyi the chapters are gonna switch from memories to current techno :] the first chapter was rlly boring so im probably gonna change that tmmrw


	3. The lava still burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno visits the nether

The heat bubbled up towards techno as he stared down at the lava. Sitting on a ledge above it he thought over what he wanted to do next. He could try to reconnect with some of his old allies. It would probably be for the best; he didn't know what else to do with his life at this point. 

He must've zoned out as when he looked up again a few piglins where watching him intently from a while away. He had gold on him therefore he didn't worry about getting attacked. However if he where to be attacked by a ghast or other creature he didn't know whether he'd have enough strength. Sitting above lava and rethinking your life is more tiring than you'd expect it to be. The lava still bubbled but now it seemed more welcoming than hostile. Was this what tommy felt like when he was in exile? Techno remembered thinking how insane the boy was to look at lava so fondly. The voices had been nice enough then. They had told him to protect his little brother; to show the kid some mercy. Now they only wanted to kill, every once of sympathy thy might've once possessed long gone. It made him angry in some way, they had led him to open up and get betrayed again. Dwelling on his voices wasn't something he wanted to do at this moment in time. He was just tired of fighting them. He thought again about meeting up with any of his allies. He wondered how many where still alive. 

He had left the nether later that night, not trusting himself to stay by the boiling lava any longer than he already did. A feeling of intense sickness washed over him as he stepped away from the portal and he stumbled to the floor. He was accustomed to the feeling of leaving the nether but his weakness caused it to triple in power. Sitting down he clutched at his head and tried to steady himself. It only took him a few minutes to recover yet it still took its toll on his already worn out body and he stumbled to his makeshift house with relief. He could think about the future tomorrow. 

Tiredness made his brain fuzzy when tomorrow finally came and it made him in no state to think over his plans. For now he would just walk in no exact direction and hope for the best as per usual. When he finally arrived at a village somewhere further east (he wasn't sure which direction it actually was) hours later he was tired and definitely not expecting what awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a plot idea for this story but i only rlly have motivation to write at night so this might take a while :]

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo first chapter ig? i have a ton of school work so idk how often i'll update or if i'll even finish this but we'll see for now <3 ( i do not proof read and this is very boring but meh )


End file.
